Niisan
by Anhara S
Summary: Itachi, como cualquier niño, tenia celos de su hermano pequeño.


Summary: Itachi, como cualquier niño, tiene celos de su hermano pequeño. One-shot relatado 5 años antes de la masacre de los Uchiha.

Advertencia: Algo de fluff entre los dos hermanos. NO Uchihacest. Quizás algo de ShisuiXItachi pero solo si tú sabes lees entrelineas...

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni Itachi, ni Sasuke ni siquiera Shisui. Todos ellos son de nuestro querido Kishimoto.

**Nissan**

Itachi suspiró con fastidio antes de verse obligado a tumbarse en la hierba, justo al lado del molesto de su primo. No es que no le gustase tumbarse y contemplar el cielo. No, no es que no le gustase, es que simplemente su mente empezaba a vagar de forma extraña cuando eso ocurria, como si él no tuviese control de ella. Ademas, si el vago de Shisui no lo hiciese tan a menudo, a Itachi seguramente le gustaria mas.

"¿Sigues enfadado por lo de antes?".

A Itachi no le hacia falta volverse para ver a Shisui mirando al cielo con los brazos sobre la cabeza y esa estúpida y tranquila sonrisa en la cara.

"Hn" contestó.

"¿Eso es que sí?".

"Hn" volvió a contestar y como si aquel inteligible sonido fuese lo mas explicito del mundo, Shisui dejó salir una suave carcajada que a Itachi le pareció de lo mas patética. Aquello le enfadó aun mas.

"Sasuke-chan no tiene la culpa de ser mas mono que tú".

_Mono._

Otra vez esa estúpida palabra. ¿Por qué todo el mundo decia lo mismo sobre su hermano?.¿Que tenía de mono un mocoso de tres años que solo sabia lloriquear?.¿Y que demonios signficaba esa máldita palabra, de todas formas?.

Ultimamente sus padres y toda su familia se comportaba de una forma muy extraña. Era como si derepente, aquella criatura con nada mas que pelo y unos ojos enormes hubiese pasado a ser la cosa mas importante del mundo.

¿Que tenia de diferente ahora, que hacia tres de años?.

Cuando Sasuke habia nacido todo el clan lo habia celebrado. Todos esperaban que hubiese nacido otro genio como él. Otro Uchiha del que enorgullecerse.

Itachi habia mirado a aquella cosa que estaba medio escondida en el pecho de su madre con su cara impasible de siempre. Para él aquella pequeña cosa que no hacia mas que mover sus pequeñas manitas no era nada del otro mundo. No entendia porque todos los mayores se ponian asi cuando le oian hacer algun ruidito molesto (Itachi los oia continuamente. Sasuke parecia que iba a ser un niño bastante charlatán) o alguna carcajada.

Todo el mundo se comportaba como un idiota. Sus tios y sus tias no hacian mas que pelearse por coger a su hermano en brazos. Sus primos solo querian jugar con él (Cosa que era bastante dificil porque Sasuke solo sabia mover las manitas y los piececitos dentro de su cuna). E incluso Shisui le sonreia de la misma forma que le sonreia a él.

¿Que demonios tenia de especial un crio que solo sabia ir a gatas por toda la casa y llevarse a la boca todo lo que pillaba?.

"Aun no me puedo creer que estes celoso de tu hermano pequeño".

"No estoy celoso" dijo y esperó que Sishui cogiese el tono amenazador de sus palabras.

"Ya, claro" Itachi podia sentir la sonrisa sarcástica en la boca de su primo. Si no se hubiese obligado a contar hasta diez y pensar que ese idiota era al fin y al cabo su primo y mejor amigo, ahora mismo ya no tendria boca con la que sonreir.

No estoy celoso, se obligó a pensar. Y era cierto, no estaba celoso. Aunque deberia, la verdad.

Recordó los eventos que habia liderado a esa mezcla de enfado y rabia que sentia en esos momentos y que pocas veces habia sentido antes.

_"Itachi entró en su casa con tranquilidad. Su gesto calmado de siempre estaba impuesto en su cara. Apretó ligeramente el papel en su mano y pensó que quizas aquel gesto de impasibilidad seria mas dificil de mantener esta vez. Recorrió deprisa toda la casa para encontrar a su madre y a su tia en el jardín con Sasuke. Ambas reian divertidas y Itachi apostó un brazo a que la causa era alguna tonteria de su hermano pequeño. Itachi no entendia que tenia de gracia el meterse un lapiz en la nariz o el caerse de culo._

_-Madre...Tía- dijo a modo de saludo. _

_-Buenos dias, Itachi-kun- su tia (La hermana de su madre) ni siquiera le miró mientras le saludaba. Debia ser mucho mas entretenido ver como Sasuke perseguia a una pequeña lagartija con esos pasos vacilantes._

_-Madre tengo una noticia muy importante que darte._

_-¿Y que es, hijo?¿Tu padre vuelve a saltarse la comida porque tiene mucho trabajo?- ahí los ojos de su madre se cruzaron con los de su tía y aunque Itachi sabia que eso tenia algun extraño significado, él no fue capaz de entenderlo._

_-No- la verdad es que le extrañaba que su padre fuese a hacer eso. Ultimamente no hacia mas que estar en casa y alrededor de Sasuke, como si por su sola presencia el canijo ese fuese a decir una palabra. Si su padre no hubiese sido su padre seguramente ya le habria dicho lo ridiculo que parecia cuando ponia esa cara de tonto y con Sasuke en sus rodillas no hacia mas que repetir, una y otra vez 'Pa-pa. Di papa. Pa-pa'. Si alguno de sus subordinados veia eso, Itachi podia asegurar que su padre ya nunca volveria a ser el mismo hombre respetable de siempre._

_-No, lo que yo queria decirte es que..._

_Un pequeño gritito seguido de otros dos mas le interrumpieron. Al parecer, la lagartija a la que perseguia Sasuke se habia cansado del juego y habia demostrado no ser tan inofensiva como su madre y su tia pensaban. Ambas estaban al lado de su hermano antes de que él se diese cuenta._

_Itachi se preguntó si la velocidad que ambas habia adquirido en su tiempo como shinobis era usada ahora para esto._

_Y pensó que él no queria acabar así. No queria acabar diciendo cosas estúpidas a un mocoso que apenas entendia una palabra, como su padre. Ni corriendo asustado a consolar a un mocoso que no comprendia que las lagartijas no eran ni idiotas ni pacientes, como su madre._

_Sasuke lloriqueó un poco, aunque solo fue hasta que su tia le cogió y le dio un sónoro beso en la mejilla. Ahí, Itachi creyó ver un pequeño gesto de terror y se sintió algo mas satisfecho, pensando que el mocoso se lo merecia por arruina-noticias._

_-Itachi-kun, te importaria llevarte a tu hermano a dar un paseo?- su madre le sonrió._

_-Pero yo he quedado con Shisui para..._

_-Oh, vamos hijio mio, tú hermano pequeño no interrumpirá ninguna de vuestras importantisimas conversaciones- el tinte ligeramente sarcastico en la voz de su progenitora le hizo preguntarse si su madre se estaba burlando de él- Llevatele, quieres? Así jugara un poco con vosotros, mientras tu tia y yo charlamos._

_Itachi asintió en silencio, metiendo el papel que traia en uno de sus bolsillos y cogiendo a Sasuke en brazos, (De quien solo recibió un grito de alegria) se marchó de allí."_

"Osea que tu madre no sabe que ya eres Genin" la voz de su primo le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"No, no lo sabe. Parecia mas interesada en que Sasuke no se comiese ninguna hormiga que en otra cosa" se soprendió ligeramente de la acidez de sus palabras. El nunca se comportaba así. Nunca dejaba que nada le afectase. Por eso era un genio. Por eso era Genin con solo 8 años. Por eso ya poseía el sharingan. Nunca dejaba que nada le enfadase. Que nada le intimidase.

¿Por qué, entonces, sentia esa pequeña sensación de miedo y rabia en su interior?

¿Que era lo que habia conseguido aquel mocoso?.

"Pero no estas celoso" la ironia era mas que palpable en el comentario de su primo "Por supuesto que no. ¿Como iba a estar Uchiha Itachi celoso de su hermano pequeño?".

"Hn"

¿Y que si estaba celoso¿Y que si dentro de si sentia rabia porque sus padres prestasen mas atención a Sasuke que a él¿Y que si no veia que de especial tenia aquel canijo?.

"Sasuke es idiota" lo dijo en voz alta aunque sabia que deberia haberse callado.

"¿Tú crees?" la voz suave de Shisui le hizo fruncir el ceño.

"Va a cumplir tres años y aun no sabe hablar. Mi padre se pasa el dia alrededor de él para que diga su nombre y el estúpido no es capaz de soltar nada mas que gorgoritos. Mi madre no hace otra cosa que sacarlo a la calle para que todas sus primas le digan lo..." Itachi reprimió un escalofrio "...mono que es"

Apoyó la cabeza sobre un brazo, sin dejar de observar el nitido cielo de Junio, sintiendose incomodo de desvelar todo lo que pensaba "A su edad tu y yo ya sabiamos hablar perfectamente. A los 4 sabiamos leer y a los 5 aprendimos a tirar kunais y shurikens" dejó salir un suspiro molesto.

"¿Y?"

"Ni siquiera es capaz de decir 'Papa', Shisui" miró de reojo a su primo que habia pasado a jugar con la hierba con aire distraido, a pesar de que Itachi sabia que estaba escuchandole "¿Como demonios lo hace para atraer la atención de todo el mundo?".

"No atrae la atención de todo el mundo" el comentario de Shisui le hizo incorporarse completamente para verle.

"¿Ah no?".

Shisui sonrió con esa calma tan caracteristica en él "Para ser sincero, él no atrae tanto _mi _atención como _tú_".

Itachi se vio sin palabras por primera vez en su vida. Shisui quizas fuese un par de años mayor que él pero eso no significaba que él fuese tonto.

Itachi Uchiha no era un genio por nada.

Itachi Uchiha entendió perfectamente el significado de esas palabras.

"Lo que tu digas" dijo volviendo a recostarse en la hierba y maldiciendo a su estúpido y acelerado corazón. Volvió a mirar hacia el cielo, deseando que la mirada oscura y calmada de Shisui no estuviese en él.

Afortunadamente sus deseos se vieron cumplidos.

"Hablando del pequeño Sasuke-chan... ¿Donde esta?" Itachi recordó agradecerle mas tarde a su molesto hermano la desviación del tema.

"Hn...Seguramente andará por aquí cerca comiendose algun bicho o algo así".

Notó como Shisui miraba a ambos lados con intranquilidad, el aro de su oreja izquierda, destellando con cada movimiento "No, hablo en serio. ¿Donde esta Sasuke?...No le veo por ninguna parte".

Eso si que era algo preocupante. Si Shisui con su aguda vista no podia ver a su hermano...

Itachi se incorporó de un salto, recordando que Sasuke no era él a los tres años y que tan solo era un bebe normal.

"Estas bromeando verdad?" se levantó y miró a su primo con seriedad "¿Hace cuanto que no le ves?".

Shisui se volvió hacia él con rapidez "¿Como que hace cuanto que no le veo?¡Tu eres su hermano!¡Deberias haber estado vigilandole!".

"Pero yo crei que tú..." Itachi siguió buscando con la vista a su alrededor, un mal presentimiento alojandose en su estómago "Yo estaba..."

_Yo estaba enfadado._

Repentinamente todos aquellos celos dejaron de tener importancia.

"Vamos a ver" Itachi suspiró, llamando a la tranquilidad que siempre le rodeaba "¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que le viste?".

Shisui se encogió de hombros "Yo que sé. Antes de que tú empezases a transformarte en un libro abierto y parlachin".

Itachi ignoró el insulto "¿Y donde estaba?".

"Perseguia a una mariposa, creo" Shisui volvió a recorrer la mirada a su alrededor. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando encontró donde la mariposa estaba "¡Itachi!".

Itachi siguió con su mirada la dirección que los ojos de su primo tomaban. Comprendió lo que habia ocurrido antes de que Shisui gritase su nombre.

La mariposa. El embarcadero. El lago. Ni rastro de Sasuke.

_Sasuke..._

Itachi gracias a su increible destreza llegó al final de embarcadero antes de que Shisui se diese cuenta. Se tiró de cabeza al agua sin siquiera pensar en lo que ocurriria si llegaba demasiado tarde.

Si Sasuke...

Itachi bloqueó aquel aterrorizador pensamiento de su mente. Sasuke iba a estar bien. Sasuke volveria a sonreir. Volveria a comer hormigas y a meterse lápices en la nariz.

El genio de los Uchiha no pudo evitar sentir aquel nudo en su garganta cuando vio el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano hundirse en el agua.

La faltó tiempo para sacarle de ahí.

Subió a la plataforma de madera con el cuerpo inmovil de su hermano en sus brazos. Con delicadeza lo tendió en el suelo.

"Esta..." Itachi ignoró la pregunta temblorosa de Shisui a sus espaldas.

"Busca a mi padre" fue lo unico que dijo antes de volver su atención al pequeño pecho de Sasuke. El pequeño e _inmovil_ pecho de Sasuke.

Le quitó el pelo negro de la cara y deseó que aquellos ojos aun grisaceos se abriesen y le mirasen con la alegria con la que siempre lo hacian.

"Mocoso, despierta" sacudió con suavidad su cara, dandose cuenta de lo fria que estaba. Sabiendo lo que tenia que hacer, no perdió mas tiempo antes de taponar su nariz y insuflar aire en su pequeña boca. Contó mentalmente los golpes suaves que le propinaba a su pequeño pecho.

Tan pequeño.

Itachi nunca se habia dado cuenta de lo que pequeño y fragil que era Sasuke hasta ahora.

_Itachi-kun, te importaria llevarte a tu hermano a dar un paseo?_

"Canijo abre los ojos" dijo antes de repetir el mismo proceso.

_Itachi, no te portes así con tu hermano pequeño. El te adora, no lo ves?._

Itachi cerró los ojos antes de volver a juntar sus labios con los de su hermano, obligandose a pensar que lo que caia por sus mejillas no era otra cosa que gotas de agua.

_Tú tienes que protegerle, Itachi. Tienes que cuidar de él. _

"Sasuke abre los ojos".

_Tienes que cuidar de él._

"Sasuke despierta".

_Porque es tu hermano._

_Porque le quieres. _

"¡Despierta, por favor!".

Un llanto llenó sus oidos e Itachi no pensó que nunca en su vida se sentiría tan feliz de escuchar los lloriqueos de su hermano. Le abrazó contra sí, notando los pequeños hipidos de angustia del pequeño.

"Ya esta..." susurró, cerrando los ojos, contra su pelo mojado "Ya ha pasado".

Itachi se obligo a abrirlos cuando una pequeña manita dejó de agarrar su camiseta con fuerza y le tocó la cara con suavidad.

Sasuke sonrió resplandecientemente con los dos pequeños dientes que empezaban a salirle. Sus largas pestañas, mojadas, hacian parecer sus ojos mas grandes aun.

"¿Que quieres mocoso?" dijo, sin dejar de agarrarle. Podia sentir el chakra familiar de Shisui y su padre acercandose.

"...tachi".

Itachi sonrió, pensando que quizas aquel mocoso no estaba tan mal, despues de todo.

**Owari**

_

* * *

_

Esto salió así, mientras estudiaba. Ni siquiera esta revisado asi que perdonad cualquier error gramatical. Yo no recuerdo a que edad le salieron los dientes a mi hermano pero supongo que será antes de los 3...I'm sorry...

Esto no tiene que ver nada con mi otro fic . Solo queria relatar una historia sobre la relacion de los dos hermanos. Siempre he creido que Itachi era una buena persona antes de volverse loco...Siento si es un poco OCC...

Espero vuestras opiniones!!.

_

* * *

_


End file.
